Dave Wittenberg
David Richard Paul "Dave" Wittenberg (born September 1, 1971) is a prolific South-African American voice actor and writer. While Wittenberg was born in a hospital in South Africa, he was primarily raised in Boston. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Ben 10 (2006-2007) - Emcee (ep22), Escape Artist (ep22), Eskimo Teen#3 (ep39), Harold (ep22), Road Rage (ep44), Upchuck *Chowder (2007-2008) - Larry the Jingleberry, Man (ep19), Punk#1 (ep5), Rat (ep5), The Fly (ep19) *Codename: Kids Next Door (2005-2007) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Replacements (2008-2009) - Additional Voices *Disney Gravity Falls (2012-2015) - Time Baby (ep38), Additional Voices *Disney Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) - Bash Johnson, Additional Voices *Disney Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015) - Additional Voices *Duck Dodgers (2005) - Id Dodgers (ep36), Protectorate Agent#1 (ep36) *Generator Rex (2010) - Blue Collar Worker (ep13), The Instigator (ep13) *Legion of Super Heroes (2007-2008) - Diplomat (ep24), Ferro Lad, Grullug (ep24) *Motorcity (2012-2013) - Cadet Commander (ep15), Commander (ep15), Cyborg Dan, Motorcitizen (ep16), Scientist (ep10), Sergeant Rall, Tech (ep15), Terra Chemist#1 (ep4), Ultra Elite Commander (ep20), Weekend Warrior (ep16), Weekend Warrior#1 (ep19), Weekend Warriors Leader (ep20) *Stroker & Hoop (2005) - Account Executive (ep12), Branden Blanc (ep12), Giggles (ep12) *The Super Hero Squad Show (2011) - Korg (ep45), Miek (ep45) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Insectius (ep16), Man (ep15) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) - Cop#1, Grad Student#2, Miscellaneous Bikers, Policeman 'Movies' *Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Puss in Boots (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Thru the Moebius Strip (2005) - Additional Voices, ADR Loop Group 'Shorts' *Enter Mode 5 (2007) - Bushnell, Loud Speaker Voice, Peaches 'TV Specials' *Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix (2007) - Alien#2, Upchuck *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. (2008) - Numbuh 74.239 *Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: Z.E.R.O. (2006) - Numbuh 0, Sector Z Operative *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Spider#1, Velma's Dad *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Numbuh 74.239 *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Bun-Bun, Jimbo, Trick-or-Treater Eater#1 Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Assassin (ep1), Matasaburo (ep4), Patron 3 (ep1), Punk (ep1) 'Anime - Dubbing' *.hack//Legend of the Twilight (2004) - Hayato *.hack//Sign (2003-2004) - Sora *Android Kikaider: The Animation (2003) - Jiro/'Kikaider' *Argento Soma (2003) - Sheriff (ep2) *Ghost in the Shell: S.A.C. 2nd GIG (2005-2006) - Saito, Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Saito *Great Teacher Onizuka (2002-2003) - Business Man (ep6), Cameraman (ep22), Detective (ep8), Doctor (ep23), Futogaki (ep15), Guards (ep14), Hideo (ep20), Janitor (ep23), Katsuyama (ep30), Kibayashi, Koji Sannomaru (eps15-17), Male Student (ep20), Male Student (ep21), Mokuba Shirai, Noboru Saito, Pageant Host, Punk (ep8), Radio Announcer (ep36), Ryuji Danma (eps16-19), Shimojo (ep34), Shiozaki (ep30), Tadashi Sakurada (eps13-31), Tagaki (ep14), Takahashi (ep8), Takashi Kadena (ep26), Tomoko's Father (ep10), Yoshito Kikuchi (eps15-19) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Descartes, Jude (ep10), Kenny, Mob Boss (ep7), Randy's Subordinate (ep13), Scottie, Thief B (ep5) *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005-2006) - Bullet, Critic A (ep1), Jan, Timma, Young Andrei *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Kanato *Naruto: Shippūden (2012-2017) - Kakashi Hatake, Communications Team Ninja (ep325), Gamakichi, Gamariki (ep187), Gamatatsu (ep229), Great Toad Sage, Iburi Clan Man (ep353), Io (ep184), Mist Ninja (ep345), Sealing Team Ninja (ep302) *Omishi Magical Theater: Risky Safety (2003) - Butler (ep22), Dark, Yuya's Father *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Kejinan, Additional Voices *Please Teacher! (2003) - Kei Kusanagi *Please Twins! (2004-2005) - Kei Kusanagi *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) - Computer Club President, Keiichi Tamaru, Yusuke Suzuki (ep25) *Wolverine (2011) - Kurohagi's Minion (ep4), Yakuza (ep5) *X (2002-2003) - Subaru Sumeragi, Bully (ep11), Gang Member (ep11), Operator B (ep15), Satsuki's Teacher (ep10), Scientist (ep7), Teenager A (ep2) *X-Men (2011) - Kick, Mutant Patients (ep6), Neuron (ep10), Old Man (ep5) *Zatch Bell! (2005-2008) - Parco Folgore, Ponygon, Dufort, Additional Voices 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Adolescent, Fencing Brother 'Movies - Dubbing' *Appleseed (2005) - Yoshitsune *Cowboy Bebop: The Movie (2002) - Lee Sampson *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Woz *Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (2006-2009) - Yazoo *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex: Solid State Society (2007) - Saito *Naruto Shippuden The Movie (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Blood Prison (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: Bonds (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden The Movie: The Will of Fire (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto The Movie: Guardians of the Crescent Moon Kingdom (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Kakashi Hatake, Child *Road to Ninja: Naruto The Movie (2014) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamariki *The Last: Naruto The Movie (2015) - Kakashi Hatake 'OVA - Dubbing' *Chunin Exam on Fire! Naruto vs. Konohamaru! (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *Fighting Fairy Girl Rescue Me: Mave-chan (2007) - Forgetter *Kikaider-01: The Animation (2003) - Jiro/'Kikaider' *Naruto: Mission: Protect the Waterfall Village! (2007) - Kakashi Hatake, Villager B *Naruto, the Genie, and the Three Wishes, Believe It! (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Computer Club Leader *The Melancholy of Haruhi-chan Suzumiya (2011) - Computer Club Leader Live-Action Voice Work 'TV Specials' *Disney Gravity Falls: Between the Pines (2016) - Time Baby Video Games 'Video Games' *Assassin's Creed: Revelations (2011) - Assassin Recruit, Civilians *Astro Boy: The Video Game (2009) - Additional Voices *Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Burning Earth (2007) - Additional Voices *Batman: Arkham Knight (2015) - BPD Officers, Officer Denheen, Officer Lynch *Batman: Arkham Origins (2013) - Cop, Officer Meyer, Prison Guard *Bulletstorm (2011) - Creeps, Ratface *Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts (2008) - Additional Voices *Champions: Return to Arms (2005) - Giwin *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath (2008) - Wolverine *Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars (2007) - Raider, Shadow Team *Company of Heroes (2006) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed (2008) - Additional Voices *Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon (2008) - Additional Voices *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *Disney Epic Mickey (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Additional Voices *Disney Planes (2013) - Additional Voices *Disney Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Cars 2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Dungeons & Dragons: Dragonshard (2005) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *God of War III (2010) - Civilian, Soldier *Gun (2005) - Soapy Jennings *Iron Brigade (2011) - Frank *Kingdoms of Amalur: Reckoning (2012) - Alabon Llyrgryf, Aryn Kest, Brit Codgan, Cartery Jayck, Fynwick Iver, Irion (King of Cups), Mad Harst, Myrddin Glas, Niahm Kent, Rhunir Wesnon, Sparrow, Vulgar Donnoh, Walen Forstid *Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Gladiator *Marvel Heroes (2013) - Toad, Vision *Mass Effect (2007) - Entrance Console, ERCS Guard, Lieutenant Girard, MSV Worthington Captain, Officer, Transmission *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Clash of Ninja Revolution 2 (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Rise of a Ninja (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: The Broken Bond (2008) - Kakashi Hatake, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Clash of Ninja Revolution III (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Predator: Concrete Jungle (2005) - Additional Voices *Prototype (2009) - Additional Voices *Prototype 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *Ratatouille (2007) - Additional Voices *Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus (2013) - Thug#2 *Rise of the Argonauts (2008) - Additional Voices *Saints Row: The Third (2011) - Additional Voices *Saints Row 2 (2008) - Additional Voices *Scooby-Doo! Case File#3: Frights! Camera! Mystery! (2003) - Duncan Vibes, Terrance Patel *Skylanders: Giants (2012) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure (2011) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Swap Force (2013) - Elder Root, Little Bro Pete, Pop Thorn, Tibbet *Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions (2010) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - Aphel Jaarn *Sunset Overdrive (2014) - Additional Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Ops *The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (2014) - Gang Member, Gentleman, Maggia Gangster, Policeman *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II (2006) - Mithlond Sentry Unit *The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II: The Rise of the Witch-king (2006) - Morgormir *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest (2006) - Additional Voices *Titan Quest: Immortal Throne (2007) - Additional Voices *Twisted Metal: Head-On (2005) - Additional Voices *Ultimate Spider-Man (2005) - Additional Voices *World in Conflict (2007) - Captain Bannon *X-Men: Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse (2005) - Angel 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Gaspard, Matsu *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Gaspard, Matsu, Osamu Kawaguchi *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Gaspard, Matsu, Osamu Kawaguchi *.hack//Mutation (2003) - Sora *.hack//Outbreak (2003) - Sora *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy (2011) - Kefka Palazzo *Dissidia Final Fantasy (2009) - Kefka Palazzo *Dynasty Warriors 6 (2008) - Yuan Shao *Final Fantasy Type-0 HD (2015) - Sergeant Major Charon *Final Fantasy XIII (2010) - Amodar *Final Fantasy XIII-2 (2012) - Captain Cryptic *Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) - Saito *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2005) - Saito *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Izuna *Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII (2014) - Additional Voices *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance (2013) - Additional Voices *Mighty No. 9 (2016) - Seijiro Sanda, Soichiro Sanda *Naruto: Clash of Ninja (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Clash of Ninja 2 (2006) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja (2005) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2 (2007) - Gamakichi, Gamatatsu, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 (2008) - Gamakichi, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2: The Phantom Fortress (2008) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm (2008) - Gamakichi, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles (2006) - Director, Candy Maker, Kakashi Hatake *Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 (2007) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Dragon Blade Chronicles (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Legends: Akatsuki Rising (2009) - Kakashi Hatake, Additional Voices *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4 (2009) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) - Kakashi Hatake, Gamakichi *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) - Kakashi Hatake *Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) - Kakashi Hatake *Neo Contra (2004) - Plant Contra *Resident Evil 6 (2012) - BSAA *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga (2005) - Cielo, Bat *Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga 2 (2005) - Cielo *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Cliff Fittir *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Allen Ridgeley *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Allen Ridgeley, U-TIC Soldiers, Virgil *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Allen Ridgeley Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (178) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (89) *Years active on thid wiki: 2002-2017. Category:American Voice Actors